Ámen Sasori!
by Catherine3
Summary: Qual seria a mulher ideal de Hidan? E porque diabos ele pensava nisso na sua folga completamente fracassada? Culpem o Uchiha! O que Hidan não esperava é que a sua mulhr ideal aparecesse ao seu lado a perguntar indicações e ele simplesmente a ignorasse.


_Olá pessoal xD_

_Eu não faço ideia do que foi que me fez escrever uma HidaHina, mas não resisti quando a ideia me passou na cabeça xD_

_Qual seria a mulher ideal do Hidan? Nunca pensaram nisso? Ahaha xD_

_Bom, e como a Hinata é a minha fav. eu decidi que seria ela aqui, até porque fazia sentido para o que eu queria*.*_

**Único Capitulo**

Hidan suspirou enquanto via as pessoas entrar e sair do café. Ao lado dele, Deidara parecia realmente interessado no que uma cliente lhe dizia e quando se virou para trás, encontrou Konan a sair da parte de trás com uma carranca enorme.

- Onde foi o Pain?

- Foda-se, eu é que tenho que andar a vigiá-lo, ele é meu namorado por acaso? Coloca-lhe uma trela! Hoje era o meu dia de folga, devia estar em casa a ver uma merda de programa qualquer na televisão invés de vos aturar aqui como um idiota! – reclamou, ignorando o olhar mortal que ela lhe lançava e saindo para a rua, com intuito de fumar.

Como se não lhe bastasse ter perdido o dia de folga por causa da porra da avó do Sasori ter ficado doente e ele faltar ao trabalho, ainda tinha que fazer de detetive e procurar o namorado daquela louca. Foda-se, o seu dia não podia melhorar.

Se fosse ele, já tinha mandado aquela maluca de cabelo azul embora á muito tempo, ela que se lixasse, era mais chata que aquelas histéricas que visitavam o café só para ver o Uchiha desfilar de um lado para o outro numa porra de avental branco de servir ás mesas. O que ele tinha de bom que elas gostavam tanto? Ele também era bonito! Mas aquela porra daquele Uchiha tinha uma montanha de mulheres atrás dele!

No entanto, esse pensamento fê-lo refletir noutras coisas. Ele tinha que arranjar uma namorada, já estava solteiro á muito tempo e a merda das bocas de Itachi de que ele era gay e andava enrolado com o Kakuzu já o começavam a irritar. Contudo, não queria alguém chato como a Konan, ou irritante como aquelas desmioladas que corriam atrás de Itachi. Foda-se, tinha que se alguém com classe – não que ele tivesse muita também – e principalmente, com uns granda peitões! Tipo aquela loira que ele vira no jornal da noite... Tsunade ou algo assim.

- _A-ano, será q-que podia dizer-me p-para q-que lado fica o b-banco?_

Ele nem sequer ouviu a pergunta.

Estava tão concentrado na sua busca para a mulher ideal que ignorou completamente a jovem mulher ao seu lado, acompanhada de uma garota semelhante a ela.

Hidan franziu a sobrancelha, dando mais uma tragada.

- _A-ano, o b-banco por f-favor?_

Além dos peitões, ela não podia falar demasiado, mas também não podia ser muito calada. Porra, ele odiava os turnos com o Kakuzu pelo simples fato dele nunca falar, isso tirava-o dos nervos... mas principalmente, a sua mulher ideal tinha que dizer palavrões... _muitos_, tantos quanto ele. Mas foda-se, tinha que ser milagre encontrar alguém assim!

E foi perdido nos seus pensamentos que ele não viu a bolsa feminina voar direto á sua cara.

- Mas que merda! – gritou, olhando para o lado e encontrando uma jovem ligeiramente mais baixa que ele. Os cabelos índigo estavam presos num coque desalinhado e os olhos esbranquiçados encaravam-no completamente irritados. A pequena boca vermelha estava fechada numa carranca e a pele clara dela contrastava com o vestido preto que ela usava até aos joelhos. Atrás de si a garota – certamente irmã – estava de boca aberta surpresa pelo ato da mais velha.

- Eu estou simpaticamente a perguntar onde diabos fica a merda do banco á mais de dez minutos e tudo o que você faz, seu grande albino idiota, é olhar para o nada como um burro a olhar para um palácio! Agora, vai-me dizer onde fica a porra do banco ou vou ter que lhe bater novamente com a porcaria da bolsa!

- Hinata! – guinchou a mais nova, levando a mão á boca, completamente surpresa.

Os olhos de Hidan arregalaram-se.

A voz melodiosa. Os peitões – ele podia reparar no tamanho devido ao decote em v do vestido. Os palavrões. Foda-se, se não era um presságio era o quê então! Ele tinha acabado de conhecer a mulher com quem viveria o resto da sua merda de vida!

Olhou para o céu, como se deus lhe tivessem enviado um presente e então... levou com a bolsa no rosto de novo.

- Estou á espera! – gritou a jovem, com o rosto ligeiramente avermelhado de ira e vergonha pelos olhares que ele lhe lançava.

Atrás dela a mais nova parecia prestes a desmaiar, na certa a irmã não agia assim normalmente.

Hidan deu um passo em frente e então, agarrou-lhe as mãos, olhando para ela com os olhos a brilhar.

Hinata arregalou os olhos e corou ainda mais, antes de sacudi-lo e lhe voltar a bater com a bolsa.

- Maldito tarado!

- Hinata! – voltou a guinchar a mais nova.

- Oh meu deus – exclamou a morena, dando-se finalmente conta do que tinha feito. Tinha batido nele... três vezes. Nunca na vida tinha dito tantos palavrões numa frase... mas a culpa era dele! Aquele maldito albino ignorara-a, se levara com a bolsa era bem feita! Corou com o pensamento, repreendendo-se de imediato... era uma moça educada, criada para ser a dama per... céus! Olhar para a cara dele já a irritava! Balançou a cabeça, não, não era assim que Hinata Hyuuga agia... ela era uma pessoa calma e... foda-se! – g-gomenasai – gaguejou, quase ardendo com vontade de mandá-lo aos infernos por dentro.

O albino piscou, surpreso e então, abriu um sorriso – só se saíres comigo.

A morena abriu a boca surpresa. Atrás dela, a mais nova arregalou os olhos, prestes a ter um enfarte e então, Hinata riu.

- Foda-se, que seja. Passo aqui amanhã ás cinco horas. Agora, onde fica a porcaria do banco? – Hidan apontou para o outro lado da rua e disse-lhe para virar á esquerda. Hinata agradeceu, corando e reprendendo-se por ter dito tantas asneias. Mas ela não conseguia evitar, aquele maldito homem trazia ao de cima o seu lado mais vulgar.

E Hidan... ah, Hidan ficou a ver a mulher da sua vida afastar-se num balançar de quadris praticamente hipnótico. Ele mal podia esperar para mostrar ao Uchiha aquele mulherão! Ahah queria ver quem era o gay agora! Ele que ficasse com aquelas maria-tábuas enquanto ele tinha a morena de peitões!

**Amén Sasori!** _e a avó doente_, aquela tinha sido a sua melhor folga de sempre!


End file.
